Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data backup. Signals are normally recorded on and reproduced from magnetic tapes by running a magnetic tape in a drive and causing a magnetic head (referred to simply as a “head” hereinafter) to come into sliding contact with the surface of the magnetic layer side of the magnetic tape.
In the field of magnetic recording, there is constant demand for enhanced electromagnetic characteristics. In this regard, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2010-049731, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, a magnetic recording medium with good electromagnetic characteristics can be obtained by enhancing the surface smoothness of the magnetic layer (that is, the surface smoothness on the magnetic layer side of the magnetic tape) (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2010-049731, paragraphs 0020 and 0178).